


Ichigo vs Umbridge's first defense class

by PlunnyProvider (CeramicMug)



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Gen, LITERALLY, Omake, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeramicMug/pseuds/PlunnyProvider
Summary: Inspired by a fic I was reading and I decided not to leave it floundering in the comment section.This TimeRead up to chapter 15 ofOf Magic and Mayhem, of Souls and Spellsunless you enjoy being confused. Not strictly necessary to have read what inspired it to enjoy.Alternate title,If Malfoy didn't restrain Ichigo'sReactionto Professor Umbridge smiling in a very irritating fashion saying, “do you expect to be attacked during my classes?”





	Ichigo vs Umbridge's first defense class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenVeralidaineBookdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Magic and Mayhem, of Souls and Spells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122711) by [QueenVeralidaineBookdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon/pseuds/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon). 



Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, asked, “do you expect to be attacked during my classes?”

Ichigo was listening patiently to gauge the situation, but at this casual dismissal he could take no more.

He stood, interrupting the conversation to proclaim, "Yes, absolutely professor."

Umbridge turned, appalled, and Malfoy didn't try to hide his shock this time.

While Umbridge was speechless, Ichigo monologued, "If I was to follow your advice and not expect to be attacked in class, then by the time I returned from my transfer to Hogwarts back to Shinhana academy, I would be absolutely useless."

Ichigo continued on, "Headmistress Shihoin would be observing my first class back with my main defense teacher, Professor Urahara, and would only _tsk_ in disappointment as Urahara cleaned his blade from my blood with the uniform of my still cooling corpse. "

Ichigo steamrolled over any budding objections, "The Headmistriss would announce, 'Such lax defenses during class, not _expecting_ to be attacked with lethal force. Clearly, sending a student off to Britain's _supposed_ best school was a mistake. It made the boy soft, he used to be an exemplary student of this academy. Kurosaki Ichigo is hereby expelled from Shinhana Academy, and to be escorted off the premises in a bodybag.' This has happened before at my magic academy, you know.."

Ichigo resolutely ignored his now speechless peer, and continued, "Then Professor Urahara would lament, 'Oh, what a shame. How was I to know he had forgotten everything I taught him over the years, his father will be so disappointed.' Then, at my funeral everyone will be giggling since the cause of death will be announced as, 'Ichigo forgot his basic dodging skills' and my sisters would be so ashamed. I absolutely cannot abide by your teaching style!"

Ichigo, finally finished talking now starts inreasing his already emanating Killing Intent, proceeds to vaults over his seat, and runs forward, skipping over the heads of his fellow, now cowering Hogwarts yearmates, running on the desks, and lastly Ichigo makes a lunge to the tensing Umbridge belatedly reaching for her wand, kicking out and with one foot snapping her wand and the other landing in Umbridge's boobflesh.

Umbridge flies backward into the chalkboard with an ominous **crack** , no one absolutely certain if that was the sound of her back breaking or just the shattering of the board, and fracturing of the chalked on _Course Aims:_

_1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2\. Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

_3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

The end. I am fairly certain this is bashing, yes?


End file.
